Close Quarters
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: Sharing a room is never easy, but sometimes it's nearly impossible to do so. Especially when the urge to both strangle and kiss your roommate is prevalent in your mind.


**Author's Note: I seriously cannot stop loving Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch. Two of the best, and two of my favorites. CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP. Anywaaay... hope you like!**

* * *

 _ **Close Quarters**_

Tapping her foot impatiently, Sasha reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. The man at the front desk was steadily climbing the ranks on Sasha's "People That Annoy Me" list. She had asked for her room key about ten minutes ago, yet the man was still having trouble finding her information.

"There's two As in 'Sasha', I hope you know."

"Yes, ma'am, I am fully aware."

"And it's 'Banks' with an S, not a Z."

Being the receptionist for a well-known hotel, having to consistently type and retype the names of guests, was not an easy job. On most days, it was fairly manageable, with very few people causing any sort of ruckus. However, today was definitely not "most days," the young woman standing before him driving his patience up the wall.

"Ma'am," he stated, preparing to give her the bad news. "This is the tenth time I've checked. I'm sorry, but our system doesn't seem to have you listed here."

Sasha stamped her foot in frustration. "Your system is stupid then! I paid for my room already!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. My hands are tied."

This wasn't good. As far as Sasha knew, this was the only hotel in town that wasn't booked to the brim. If there were no more rooms, she'd be out in the streets. She didn't know what kind of place this was, what their crime rate was like. How could she hope to survive out there in the cold loneliness of the unknown?

"Isn't there anyone you can stay with?" the man asked tentatively, trying his best to avoid some sort of meltdown.

Sasha thought long and hard about his question. The other two members of Team BAD came to mind, yet she was positive that they were with family. Of course, there were many other Superstars and Divas in the area, but none that she would consider a close acquaintance. At least not close enough to allow her to share their room. Well, all except for one person, though it was a long shot. Quite the long shot indeed.

"There's… someone. Can you excuse me for a second?" Sasha stepped away from the desk, much to the secret relief of the man behind said desk, and dialed the number of an old friend. There was a chance that they would reject the call completely, but it was either this or spending the night sleeping on a dirty park bench somewhere. Sasha Banks was way above sleeping outside.

Suddenly, the ringing stopped. "What do you want?" came the cold reply.

Sasha released a heavy breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. "Don't hang up. I need a favor."

* * *

Unpacking her luggage had never been such an intense task before. Every time Sasha reached down to pull another item out of her bag, she was afraid she'd mysteriously find a knife sticking out from her spinal cord. She could feel the other woman in the room boring holes into the back of her skull. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she replied in response to the awkward staring.

Becky Lynch sat on the bed, her arms folded over her chest, her demeanor as menacing as Sasha had ever seen. She seemed very unamused with Sasha's comment, her expression not shifting from its stoic position.

"Lighten up," Sasha added. "Your face is definitely a lot less cute that way."

Sasha always knew how to push her buttons, the Dublin native's cheeks flaring up at the younger woman's light teasing. "The sooner you unpack, the sooner you get to sleep, and the sooner you're out of my hair." Blunt and to the point - she should get the message now.

Sasha, however, wasn't buying Becky's "tough girl" act for a second. She noticed that Becky was shifting around uncomfortably on the bed, unable to keep her emotions in check. "Would you calm down? You're the one that agreed to let me spend a few nights in your hotel room."

"Only because you begged me!"

"You could've said no."

Becky searched her mind for a suitable response, but Sasha had her pegged. She _could've_ said no, but she didn't. Hearing Sasha sound so defenseless on the other side of the phone turned Becky into a pile of mush. It reminded her of the good old days, back when they used to be friends rather than enemies on opposite sides of a faction war.

Instead of acknowledging that Sasha was correct, and she _was_ correct, Becky decided to divert the question and change the subject. "How did you even know I was staying at this hotel?" It was a legitimate question. Unless Sasha was a psychic, there was no way she could've possibly figured out where she was spending the night.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Uh, news flash, Becky - you're not exactly the whispering type." Before she went on, Sasha put on her best (read: most insulting) Irish accent. "'Oi, Charlotte! We should stay at the Hilton on the corner of 3rd, I figure! Won't that be swell, lass?!' A deaf person could hear you from the other end of the hall."

"My accent isn't that heavy."

Sasha ignored the woman's objections, instead choosing to finish her unpacking. Pulling out her final item, a bottle of shampoo, Sasha remembered that she was in very desperate need of a nice, warm shower. "I'm going to go shower." 'Wanna come?' was the next thing that came to Sasha's mind, knowing full well that it would throw Becky for a loop. She decided against it, having annoyed the Irish woman enough for now.

"Careful not to slip and fall. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Becky replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Har har har, save the comedy for the stage." With that, Sasha stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she did.

With Sasha out of her sight for at least thirty minutes, Becky fell backwards onto the bed. This was awful, though not because she had any extreme ill will toward Sasha. Teams BAD and PCB weren't on friendly terms in the least, but Becky could never fully hate Sasha. In fact, it was very much the opposite, which was why she didn't immediately hang up the phone when she called, or respond too seriously to any of her silly little quips. There were ups and downs between them, sure, but part of her longed to return to a time where she could call Sasha a good friend. That is, if she could get the images of being attacked by Sasha out of her head; reliving those moments is what made it so tough to not be cross with the woman.

Not wanting to spend the rest of the night focusing on Sasha, Becky turned on the TV. She highly doubted that something good would be showing at 11 PM, but anything that could provide a distraction to her own thoughts would be a godsend right about now. Thirty minutes of flipping mindlessly through channels later, Becky was still as distracted as when she started this TV venture. The click of the bathroom doorknob was the only thing to pull Becky away from her Sasha-related thoughts.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as Sasha stepped into the room garbed in nothing but a bath towel to cover her body. What little skin Becky could see, however, was flawless, in her opinion. She was like a bronze goddess, gracing a humbled Becky Lynch with her mere presence. "I forgot my clothes."

"Clothes. Yeah. Right. I see. That's good." Why did she even bother to speak, she posed to herself. The words that were leaving her lips were making no sense at all, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Weirdo," Sasha stated, wondering what had gotten into Becky all of a sudden. "I'm going to go change."

"Change, yeah! Change is good." As Sasha once again vanished into the bathroom, Becky loudly smacked both of her palms to her face. "'Change is good?'" she asked aloud. "What's wrong with you, you stupid idiot?"

Barely ten minutes had gone by when Sasha reentered the room, this time fully clothed in what could only be described by Becky as "Sasha-like" pajamas. Becky looked Sasha over, and let out a quick snort. "Even your pajamas are flashy."

Sasha gave Becky a cocky smirk and a slight flip of her hair. "When you're 'The Boss,' _everything_ you own is flashy." With that said, Sasha sauntered over to the side of the bed that currently wasn't occupied by her temporary roommate.

Realizing that her space was being encroached on - and that Sasha was way too close to her for comfort - Becky spoke up. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

Sasha, noticing that Becky was now sitting up, failed to understand the reason for the other woman's outburst. "I'm lying down? On the bed?"

Becky wildly shook her head disapprovingly. "No, absolutely not. This," Becky pat the bed with her hands, to emphasize her point. "This is my bed."

"In case you have trouble counting, there's only one bed." Becky opened her mouth to reply, but Sasha quickly cut her off, raising a finger at her as she did. "And I'm not sleeping on the floor, so don't even think about suggesting it."

"Oh, right. Sasha Banks is too good to sleep on the floor! Perish the thought!" Becky's attitude was slowly wearing Sasha's kindness thin. She tried to be somewhat of a pleasant guest, to show thanks to Becky for allowing her to share the hotel room, but the sarcasm was grating.

"What's your problem? If you hate me so much, then why did you even bother letting me stay with you?"

"Gee, what ever could I be upset about?" More sarcasm is exactly what she wanted, Sasha thought. Great, it was even starting to rub off on her, too. "Let's review, shall we? It could be that time when you stepped on my head during a contract signing. Or that other time when - Oh, I don't know - you, Naomi, and Tamina beat me to the ground after a match? Or maybe it was that OTHER time when… Well, I'm sure you get the point by now."

Sasha bit her lip as Becky listed off the things she and her teammates had done to the poor woman. But wasn't that how this worked? She blindsided Becky on more than one occasion, but that came with the territory - doing whatever it takes to become the undisputed best. It was rarely personal, but it appeared that Becky interpreted it that way, which was a shame.

The number of friends Sasha had in the division could be counted on her closed fist; she didn't have anyone that she could seriously call a "friend" of any kind. An ally, sure, she was good at being an ally. The closest thing she ever had to a friend was Becky. It wasn't as if Sasha woke up one morning and carefully planned to part ways Becky. They simply had the same goal: to win the NXT Women's Championship, which, of course, only one woman could hold. Their short-lived rivalry was fierce, both women flinging insult after insult at the other, but cutting ties with Becky wholly and completely after their title bout was not her intention in the slightest.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Becky was still going at it, poking and prodding Sasha until she received any sign of defeat from her.

"Becky." Sasha tried to say something, anything, to defend herself, but Becky was rightfully angry with her. If someone attacked her week in and week out, she'd be angry too. There was only one thing Sasha felt she could do to make this better - woman up and try to apologize. "I suck at this whole 'I'm sorry' thing, so give me a minute here." Sasha took a moment to collect herself, allowing her confidence to build anew. "I get it, you're mad for what's been going on. But that's just how I operate - eliminate the competition, be the best."

"Was this supposed to be an apology?" Becky said. "'Elimination' doesn't have that apologetic ring to it."

"Ugh, listen!" Sasha continued, after receiving a signal from Becky to do so. "I can't change what happened in the past. Yeah, I've beaten you up. I'm just... you know. "

The older woman raised an eyebrow, unsure of what exactly Sasha was trying to get at. "Could you be a little more clear?"

Sasha wondered whether or not Becky was actually being serious, but nonetheless decided to come out and say it. "I'm sorry. It gets a bit lonely at the top, alright? I wouldn't be opposed to having you back in my life. Besides, you're like the only person that can take my jabs and come right back with some of your own. I like that."

Becky was unquestionably surprised by this turn of events. She didn't doubt Sasha was telling the truth; she was never one to swallow her pride and apologize, so for her to do that tonight, for Becky, took a lot of courage, she was sure. "It's weird hearing you saying that you're sorry."

"That's the only time you'll hear it, so I hope you remember it well."

"I think I can remember it decently enough. 'Oh, Becky! My life is so incomplete without you around! I'm truly, deeply sorry, and I need you to come back to me!'" Becky's embellishment now turned Sasha's cheeks a few different shades of red.

"Shut up! I didn't say all of that!"

"That's what I heard."

"So, apology accepted?"

Becky put a finger to her chin, tapping it as if she were deep in thought. "Yeah, why the heck not? I'll tell ya what, things are much more interesting with you around."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, do I finally have permission to sleep on the bed?"

"Uh…" Though Becky was sincere in her agreement to forgive Sasha's past transgressions and try to become close again, she was still uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as her. "I still don't think that's a good idea."

Sasha laughed. "Is this the part where you admit to having a crush on me for god only knows how long? Am I right, or am I right?" she stated, a horrified look now present on Becky's features.

"W-What? What would give you a c-crazy idea like that?" Becky tried to play it cool, but it was evident that she was flustered.

"I was mostly joking, but," Sasha pointed at Becky, "your face is a bright as your hair right now. Plus, you were practically undressing me with your eyes when I came out of the shower. That was pretty funny."

Becky sighed, her own manic mannerisms giving her away. "I'm not very subtle, am I?"

"Nope."

"Ah, this is officially the most awkward night of my life. Yay."

With nothing else to say to Sasha, the awkwardness of the situation threatening to turn Becky into an emotional mess, she closed her eyes, perhaps trying to forget that the previous conversation had even taken place. With Becky's eyes shut, a light bulb went off in Sasha's head.

"Does this make it less awkward?" Unbeknownst to Becky, Sasha was slowly leaning in toward the unsuspecting woman. The former's eyes shot open in surprise as she felt a pair of soft lips tenderly place themselves upon her cheek.

"Does… Does this mean that you um… reciprocate?" Becky asked nervously. Every nerve in her body was working on overdrive, her hands and feet tingling out of anxiousness.

Sasha, while finding Becky's nervousness both adorable and hilarious, knew it was time to lay all of her cards on the table. "Yes, I reciprocate, obviously. Have you ever told a woman that you didn't like that she had a 'cute face'?" Her roundabout way of saying that did little for Becky, who Sasha could tell was still tense beyond belief. "Fine, I'll just say it - I like you too. A lot. Is that better?"

"Much." With no hesitation on her part, Becky did a bit of reciprocating of her own, leaning into Sasha and planting a kiss onto the her lips. "I cannot tell you how long I've waited to do that." Sasha replied by continuing the act that Becky started. Before the pair could go any farther, however, Sasha reluctantly pulled away.

"Okay, we should get some sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep after that?" Becky whined.

"I could throw a bucket of cold water on you."

"Now that you mention it," Becky feigned a yawn, "I am feeling kind of tired, myself."

"Just one last matter to attend to," Sasha replied, staring directly at the woman lying to her right.

"Okay okay," Becky conceded. "My bed is your bed."

"That's all I wanted to hear." With one last quick kiss to Becky's nose, Sasha turned on her side, ready to put an end to this emotional night. "Goodnight, Becky."

What started as a sour situation turned out to be one of the best night's Becky could recall. She was on cloud nine, albeit with many questions floating around in her head: Would Charlotte be willing to accept their newfound relationship? Would the members of Team BAD and Team PCB start to get along now? When would it be time to kiss Sasha again?

Becky took this opportunity to wrap her arms around Sasha's tiny frame, who snuggled close to Becky's chest. "Goodnight, Sasha." As Becky rested her chin on top of the head of her former enemy, now partner - "You're a lucky woman; you get to call 'The Boss' your girlfriend," Sasha would later joke. - she had to admit that this was happening very fast. They would more than likely have to talk about this in the morning. Despite this, both women were smiling blissfully as they drifted off to sleep, undeniably looking forward to being apart of each other's lives once more.

Becky would have to thank the hotel receptionist for losing Sasha's information.


End file.
